3.07 Nicht in Portland/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Rückblick Juliet sitzt allein am Strand und starrt nachdenklich und bedrückt auf den Sonnenuntergang hinaus. Sie hält ein Etui in der Hand, fährt mit dem Daumen darüber, seufzt. Irgendwann steht sie auf, verlässt den Strand, geht gleich darauf einen langen düsteren Flur entlang, das Etui noch in der Hand. Die Lampe an der Decke flackert leicht. Ethan tritt aus einer Tür und geht an ihr vorbei. Ethan: Hallo. Juliet antwortet nicht. Geht weiter. Sie betritt ein in Kerzenlicht gehülltes Apartment, hebt die Nadel von einer sich auf dem Plattenspieler drehenden Platte, schaltet ihn aus. Geht zu einem Bett hinüber. Darin liegt eine Frau mit einem Kopftuch und schläft. Daneben steht ein Tisch mit Medikamenten und medizinischen Geräten. Juliet setzt sich zu ihr aufs Bett, betrachtet sie einen Moment lang. Tränen steigen in ihre Augen. Langsam zieht sie den Reißverschluss des Etuis auf. Holt sterilen Tupfer, Pflaster, eine gelb etikettierte Ampulle und eine Spritze heraus, zieht sie auf. Da wacht die Frau auf. Rachel: Oh.. ich bin eingeschlafen. Juliet: [Lächelnd] Ohne die Kerzen auszuspusten. Gute Idee. Rachel setzt sich auf, schaltet die Nachttischlampe an. Juliet: Wenn du willst, können wir auch damit aufhören. Rachel: Wieso sagst du das? Hast du die Hoffnung verloren, dass es funktioniert? Oder hast du Angst, dass er dahinter kommt? Juliets Lächeln erlischt. Juliet: Mach deinen Bauch frei. Rachel tut es. Und Juliet sticht die Kanüle tief in ihren Bauch. Rachel stöhnt schmerzerfüllt. Juliet zieht die Kanüle wieder heraus. Juliet: Ferig. Rachel: Oh, Mann... Was für ein Arzt sind Sie? Juliet: Ich bin nicht als deine Ärztin hier. Ich bin als deine Schwester hier. Sie klebt ein Pflaster auf Rachels Bauch. Lächelt. Juliet: Wieso willst du unbedingt allein leben? Komm doch mit zu mir. Rachel: Ich will einfach nicht weg vom Strand. Juliet: Wir sind in Miami, Rachel. [Sie steht auf, geht zum Fenster und zieht die dicken Vorhänge auf.] Hier ist überall Strand. Draußen vor dem Fenster erleuchten Hochhäuser, Wasser und eine geschwungene Brücke die Nacht. Ein Flugzeug im Landeanflug ist zu sehen. Inselabschnitt Zurück auf der Insel zeigt sich dieselbe Szene wie am Ende der vorherigen Folge. Jack steht mit dem Walkie-Talkie in der Hand im OP, Ben liegt bewusstlos auf dem Tisch, sein Herzschlag schrillt zu schnell über den Monitor. Ivan, Tom und Juliet stehen hilflos daneben. Doch wir sehen nur Juliet, die stumm dasteht und Jack anstarrt. Jack: [In das Walkie-Talkie] Ihr habt eine Stunde Vorsprung, bevor sie euch verfolgen. Nimm das Walkie-Talkie, nimm Sawyer und verschwindet. Kate: [Durch das Walkie-Talkie.] Warte. Wo bist du? Wo bist du!? Jack: [Aufgebracht] Kate, hör mir zu. Kurz nach dem Absturz habe ich dir eine Geschichte erzählt. Wir saßen am Strand und du hast meine Wunde vernäht. Weißt du das noch? Juliet starrt Jack an. Sie sieht betroffen aus. Kate antwortet nicht. Jack: [Brüllt] Weißt du was ich meine?! Kate: Ja, ja ich kann mich erinnern. Jack: Wenn ihr in Sicherheit seid, dann funkst du mich an und erzählst mir diese Geschichte Kate: Jack, bitte – Jack: Wenn ich nichts von dir höre innerhalb einer Stunde, dann weiß ich, dass was schiefgegangen ist und dann stirbt er!! Kate: Ich kann nicht ohne dich hier weg! Jack: Doch, du kannst. Los! Kate: Jack, ich kann nicht! Jack: Lauf endlich los! Kate: Ich kann nicht! Jack: Kate, verdammt nochmal, lauf! Wir sehen Kate am Käfiggitter stehen, der Regen rinnt ihr über das Gesicht. Sawyer steht auf der anderen Seite, Pickett mit der Waffe neben ihm. In dem Moment, als Pickett zu abgelenkt ist vom Gebrüll durch das Walkie-Talkie, holt Sawyer aus und schlägt ihn nieder. Auch Kate fährt herum und schlägt dem anderen, Jason, die Waffe aus den Händen. Zurück im OP. Tom: Juliet, stopp die Blutung und vernäh die Wunde. Juliet rührt sich nicht. Jack: Sie ist keine Chirurgin. Sie kann das nicht. Juliet: Er hat recht. Sie zieht ihren Mundschutz herunter. Jack wirft ihr einen Blick zu. Draußen bei den Käfigen kämpfen Kate und Sawyer weiter um ihre Freiheit und gewinnen die Überhand. Kate läuft aus ihrem Käfig. Kate: Verschwinden wir. Doch Sawyer ist noch nicht fertig, schlägt immer wieder auf Pickett ein, zerrt ihn hoch, in den Käfig hinein und schlägt seinen Kopf einmal gegen den roten Knopf. Kate: Sawyer, lass uns abhauen! Er schlägt ihn ein zweites Mal dagegen... Kate: Sawyer! Beim dritten Mal schleudert der Stromstoß sie beide zurück. Pickett bleibt blutend und reglos auf dem Boden liegen. Sawyer kommt aus dem Käfig, verschließt und verriegelt die Tür hinter sich. Dann laufen beide in den Dschungel davon. Zurück im OP. Tom versucht nervös, Herr der Lage zu werden. Tom: Dann lass mal hören, wie dein Vorschlag aussieht. Juliet: [Zu Ivan] Hol Danny.. und verfolgt Austen und Ford und bringt sie wieder her. Jack: Nein! Wenn ihr das macht, werd ich Ben verbluten lassen. Juliet: [Zu Ivan.] Los. Jack: [Aufgebracht] Denkt ihr etwa, das stimmt nicht? Dass das nur ein Bluff ist? Ich werde ihn verbluten lassen! Juliet: [Ruhig] Nein, Jack, das wirst du nicht. Jack starrt sie fassungslos an. Juliet wirkt ganz ruhig und beherrscht, wendet sich wieder an Ivan, während Tom nervös von einem zum anderen blickt. Juliet: Los! Holt sie zurück. Und wenn es nicht anders geht... tötet sie. Rückblick Es ist dunkel in den Straßen. Juliet betritt ein Gebäude, an dessen Eingang ein Schild mit der Aufschrift: „EINGANG ZUM BIOLOGISCHEN FORSCHUNGSGEBÄUDE – DAS BIOLOGISCHE FORSCHUNGSGEBÄUDE ERFORDERT EINE SICHERHEITSFREIGABE DER STUFE 5“ befindet. Sie entsichert die Tür mit einer Karte, geht zielstrebig durch die Hallen. Ringsum ist es leer und still. Ihr Handy klingelt, und sie hebt ab. Eine weibliche Stimme ist am Apparat. Juliet: Hallo? Stimme: Dr. Burke? Juliet: Ja. Stimme: Meine Name ist Diana von "Mittelos Bioscience". Ich wollte Ihren morgigen Termin bestätigen. Juliet: Äh... 2:00 Uhr, nicht wahr? Stimme: 2:00 Uhr. Dr. Alpert wollte, dass ich Ihnen ausrichte, dass er sich sehr auf morgen freut. Juliet: Ich mich auch. Vielen Dank. Stimme: Auf Wiederhören. Sie legt auf, biegt vom hell erleuchteten Flur in ein dunkles großes Labor ab, geht zu einem Schrank hinüber und nimmt sich ohne zu zögern mehrere Ampullen mit ebenso gelbem Etikett wie die, die sie zuvor Rachel injizierte, heraus und steckt sie in ihre Tasche. Auf dem Etikett steht „Versuchsexemplar“. Hinter ihr geht die Tür auf, gleich darauf das Licht an. Juliet fährt ertappt herum, sucht hastig hinter einem Schreibtisch Schutz. Lauscht. Und wartet. Ein Mann im grauen Anzug und eine jüngere Frau kommen herein. Edmund: Hier befinden sich die wichtigsten Labore. [deutet in eine Richtung] Da hinten ist der Hochsicherheitsbereich... Hier lassen wir nicht jeden rein, sondern.. nur ganz besondere Personen, wie dich zum Beispiel. Sie sind augenscheinlich nicht zum Arbeiten gekommen. Er küsst sie, flüstert etwas in ihr Ohr, sie kichert. Da klingelt wieder Juliets Handy. Hastig kramt sie es hervor. Doch es ist zu spät, unbemerkt zu bleiben. Schon löst sich der Mann von seiner Freundin. Edmund: Warte hier. Er geht weiter den Gang entlang, sieht suchend um sich, entdeckt Juliet am Boden hinter dem Schreibtisch. Er schmunzelt schmal. Edmund: Guten Abend, Juliet. Juliet: [Lächelt unschuldig] Hallo... Hallo, Ed. Edmund: Und äh, was genau führt dich hierher? Juliet: Eh, ich, ähm... wegen der Ergebnisse von heute... zu Hause ist mir aufgefallen, dass ich ein paar Zahlendreher hatte. Sie rappelt sich langsam auf. Edmund: Und morgen wäre es zu spät gewesen.. Hinter ihnen nähert sich Edmunds Freundin. Sherry: Äh... Edwin? Edmund: Ähm, es tut mir leid. Wie unhöflich.. Juliet, das ist Sherry. Sherry, das ist Juliet...meine geschätzte Exfrau. Der Moment ist nicht nur ein bisschen unbehaglich. Edmund: Juliet wollte gerade gehen. Juliet: Das stimmt. Schon macht sie sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Edmund: Jules? Sie bleibt stehen, dreht sich um. Edmund: Könntest du bitte das Licht ausschalten? Juliet nickt, lächelt. Und geht. Inselabschnitt Zurück in den OP auf der Insel. Juliet: Du hast dir das nicht gut überlegt, Jack. Dein Plan wird nicht aufgehen. Jack: Ach ja? Und wieso nicht? Juliet: Deine Freunde schaffen es nicht auf eure Seite der Insel, weil wir nicht auf dieser Insel sind. Jack starrt sie an. Juliet: Wir sind auf einer kleinen Insel zwei Kilometer entfernt. Jacks Blick wandert zu Tom hinüber. Tom: Sie sagt die Wahrheit. Juliet: Wieso versuchen wir nicht zusammen eine friedliche Lösung zu finden? Jack: [Spöttisch] Du sprichst von friedlich? Juliet: Ja, tu ich. Jack: Ist das friedlich, mich aufzufordern, Ben während der OP sterben zu lassen? Einen Unfall zu inszenieren? Juliet: Das ist lächerlich. Die beiden werden immer lauter, während Tom fassungslos von einem zum anderen sieht. Jack: Sie wollte Ben aus dem Weg räumen. Sie hat mir zugesagt.. Juliet: Tom, er lügt. Jack:.. dass sie mich beschützen wird wenn ich ihn umbringe.. Juliet: Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du so etwas behauptest, Jack... Tom: Hört auf! Die beiden verstummen. Tom: Juliet, geh nach draußen. Juliet: Tom, er lügt. Tom: Du hast gesagt, du kannst nichts für Ben tun. Dann wirst du hier nicht gebraucht. Geh, Julie. Juliet gibt nach, nicht wirklich einverstanden. Juliet: [Bitter] Lass dich von ihm nicht täuschen. Den Tod eines Patienten wird er nicht zulassen. Damit verlässt sie den OP. Tom und Jack tauschen einen misstrauischen Blick. Draußen in den Käfigen versuchen Pickett und Jason vergeblich, sich zu befreien. Pickett: Hey! Hey, kann mich irgend jemand hören?! Ivan kommt herbeigelaufen. Ivan: Was ist passiert? Pickett: Schließ den Käfig auf! Ivan: Wo sind die beiden anderen? Pickett: Mach eindlich den Scheißkäfig auf! Eilig macht Ivan sich an die Arbeit. Kate und Sawyer haben sich durch den Dschungel gekämpft und erreichen den Strand, bleiben erschöpft stehen und versuchen, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Kate starrt auf das Wasser hinaus. Dort erhebt sich ein Stück vor der Küste eine zweite Insel aus dem Meer. Kate: Ist das unsere Insel? Sawyer: Hast du's mir nicht geglaubt als ich's dir erzählt hab? Kate: Wir brauchen ein Boot. Sawyer: [Spöttisch] Ja, und'n paar Handtücher und'n Picknickkorb.. Kate: Wir laufen einfach weiter den Strand entlang. Irgendwo muss eins liegen, sonst könnten sie sich nicht zwischen den Inseln bewegen. Schon macht sie sich auf den Weg. Sawyer: Dann sollten wir vielleicht stehen bleiben und nach der Richtung fragen. Er deutet auf das Walkie-Talkie in Kates Hand. Sie schaltet es ein. Die Szene beginnt zwischen dem Strand und dem OP hin und herzuwechseln. Kate: Jack, kannst du mich hören? Jack hat das Walkie-Talkie schon zur Hand. Jack: Ja, ja, ich höre dich. Kate: Geht's dir gut? Jack: Mir geht's gut. Sawyer: [Ungehalten] Grüß ihn bitte ganz lieb... Komm zur Sache! Kate: Jack, wir brauchen ein Boot. Anders können wir nicht von der Insel runter. Jack sieht zu Tom hinüber. Jack: Du hast sie gehört. Tom rührt sich nicht. Jack: Wie können sie diese Insel verlassen?! Sawyer: [Ungeduldig hinter Kate.] Was macht er denn? Da erklingt ein Schuss hinter ihnen, gleich darauf ein zweiter, und das Walkie-Talkie wird Kate aus der Hand gerissen. Entsetzt starrt Kate auf ihre Hand herunter. Sie ist unverletzt, doch das Walkie-Talkie ist kaputt. Jack im OP spricht schockiert weiter in das Walkie-Talkie: Jack: Kate? Kate? Keine Antwort. Sawyer zückt seine Waffe, die er Pickett im Käfig entwendet hat und feuert auf ihre Verfolger, während er und Kate zurück in den Dschungel fliehen, um Schutz zu suchen. Sawyer: Lauf! Pickett, Jason und Ivan jagen ihnen nach. Pickett: Kommt mit! Der Dschungel ist dicht und tief, Kate und Sawyer rennen so schnell sie können, gewinnen Abstand, aber nicht genug, denn die anderen kommen näher. Kate stolpert und fällt. Sawyer: Steh auf! Komm! Sie verstecken sich hinter zwei Bäumen, während die Anderen immer näher kommen. Sawyer gibt zwei Schüsse auf sie ab und muss dann feststellen, dass das Magazin seiner Waffe leer ist. Plötzlich wird Jason von einem Stein getroffen und geht zu Boden. Alex ist plötzlich augetaucht und hat ihn mit ihrer Steinschleuder niedergestreckt. Sie ruft Kate und Sawyer zu. Alex: Hey, hier lang! Sawyer und Kate tauschen einen Blick. Doch es bleibt keine Zeit, lange zu überlegen. So folgen sie ihr. Pickett: Jason, alles in Ordnung? Alex führt Sawyer und Kate durch das Dickicht. Die Stimmen von Pickett und den anderen immer im Rücken. Pickett: Da sind sie! Da drüben! Alex hebt eine dichtbewachsene Falltür hoch, unter der eine Grube zum Vorschein kommt, tief genug, um für sie alle drei Platz zu bieten. Alex: Kommt schnell! Rein, los, rein! Schnell! Kate und Sawyer rutschen in die Grube hinunter, Alex folgt ihnen und schließt die Bodenklappe von innen. Kurz darauf tauchen Pickett und die anderen auf, langsam, suchend, ahnungslos. Pickett: Los, los! Weiter! Still, leise, leise... Shh, seid still. Sie gehen ganz nah an der Falltür vorbei. Darunter kauern sich Kate, Alex und Sawyer und halten den Atem an. Pickett: Wo sind sie hin? Ivan: Da lang. Sie gehen weiter, gehen an der Grube vorbei, verschwinden im Dschungel. Sawyer wirft Alex einen Blick zu. Sawyer: Sehr erfreut, Sheena. Zurück im OP. Ben liegt nach wie vor still auf dem Bauch, das Gesicht durch eine Öffnung im Kopfteil nach unten auf den Boden gerichtet. Seine Augen sind geschlossen. Jack und Tom stehen wachsam um den Tisch herum. Tom: Stimmt es wirklich? Jack: Stimmt was? Tom: Was du gesagt hast – wollte Juliet wirklich von dir, dass du ihn umbringst? Jack: Ja... und in ungefähr 40 Minuten wird ihr Wunsch erfüllt. Plötzlich beginnt Ben zu sprechen. Ben: Hey... das hilft.. keinem weiter.. kein Stück. Tom und Jack erstarren. Können nicht fassen, dass Ben aufgewacht ist. Können sich vor Schreck im ersten Moment nicht rühren. Ben: Und jetzt... soll bitte jemand Juliet holen gehen. Rückblick Juliet sitzt an einem Schreibtisch und arbeitet am Computer, als sich ihr eine Frau nähert. Sherry: Juliet? Edwin will sie sprechen, in seinem Büro. Verwundert sieht sie auf. Runzelt die Stirn, als sie Edmunds neue Freundin wiedererkennt. Juliet: Arbeiten Sie hier? Sherry: Ich bin die neue Forschungsassistentin. Juliet: Ach ja, natürlich. Als nächstes steht Juliet in Edmunds Büro. Er überfliegt einige Unterlagen, während sie nervös wartet. Edmund: Weih mich ein. Juliet: In was denn? Edmund: Ich bin dir auf die Schliche gekommen, Juliet. Juliet: Ich glaube ich verstehe nicht, worauf du hinau... Edmund: Ich habe deine Aufzeichnungen gelesen. Ich weiß, was du aus dem Labor entwendet hast. Ich weiß nur nicht, wer als dein.. Versuchskaninchen fungiert. Juliet: Ed, wenn.. wenn ich Versuche in meinem eigenen Labor während meiner Freizeit mache, dann.. dann sehe ich nicht ein, diese zu... Edmund: Es ist deine Schwester, oder? Juliet antwortet nicht. Edmund: Jules, man kann es auf zwei verschiedene Arten betrachten. Die erste sieht in deiner Forschung vor allem die Genialität.. aber die zweite sieht vielleicht mehr die ethischen Fragen, die sie aufwirft... oder vielleicht sogar die strafrechtlichen. Aber wenn wir beide zusammenarbeiten.. mit meiner Reputation im Rücken, würde man das als höchst innovative Forschung ansehen. Wir würden jede Menge Preise gewinnen und wir würden Champagner trinken.. und würden der Menschheit viel Gutes tun. Juliet sagt immer noch nichts. Edmund: Lass dir mir der Antwort ruhig etwas Zeit. Damit geht er an ihr vorbei und lässt sie allein und alles andere als begeistert zurück. Inselabschnitt Juliet läuft ruhelos draußen vor dem Gebäude auf und ab, als Tom zu ihr kommt. Tom: Juliet... Ben ist aufgewacht. Juliet erstarrt. Juliet: Wie geht das? Tom: Shephard sagt, er ist Wirbelsäulenchirurg und kein Anästhesist. Juliet kann nicht fassen, was sie hört. Tom: Ben will dich sehen. Sawyer öffnet die Falltür und klettert wieder nach draußen. Alex und Kate folgen. Sawyer: [Zu Alex] Ist Löcher graben ein Hobby von dir, Maulwurf? Alex: [Spöttisch] Ja, und ich bin Korbflechterin. Willst du einen? Sawyer: Hast du zufällig auch nen Tunnel zur Hauptinsel? Alex: Nein, aber ich habe ein Boot. Sawyer starrt sie an. Kate: Gibst du's uns? Alex: Ja, aber wir müssen schnell machen. Schon wollen Kate und Alex sich auf den Weg machen. Sawyer: Jetzt wart mal ne Sekunde, Schwester. Ganz zufällig entdeckst du uns im Dschungel und ein Boot hast du auch noch parat, ja? Alex: Wir müssen vorher noch etwas tun. Sawyer: Ich wusste es... Alex: Mein Freund wird von denen gefangengehalten. Wenn ihr mir helft, ihn zu befreien, dann bring ich euch rüber zur anderen Insel, wirklich. Kate und Sawyer tauschen einen Blick. Sawyer: Heißt dein Freund... zufälligerweise Karl? Kate wirft ihm einen verwunderten Blick zu, während Alex nicht weniger überrascht nickt. Alex: Ja. Sawyer: Ah, kommt mit. Er verdreht die Augen und zieht Kate und Alex mit sich. Im OP hockt Jack neben Bens Kopf und versucht zu erklären. Ben spricht langsam, mühevoll. Jack: Ich operiere vorerst nicht weiter. Ben: Ich weiß. Seit ein paar Minuten bin ich wieder bei Bewusstsein. Sehr geschickt von dir. Ich hätte es mir denken können. Jack: Hast du Schmerzen? Ich könnte... Ben: Nein. Aber danke der Nachfrage. Die Tür geht auf und Juliet kommt herein, mit regloser Miene. Ben sieht zu ihr hinüber so gut es geht, ohne dabei den Kopf zu bewegen. Ben: Ich würd gern mit Juliet allein sprechen, Jack. Jack schüttelt energisch den Kopf. Jack: Nein. Nein, tut mir leid. Ben: Und wenn ich dich bitte, Jack? Von Gentleman zu Gentleman.. drei Minuten wirst du mir zugestehen können, oder? Wo ich nur noch 27 Minuten hab. Jack gibt nach. Bleibt vor Juliet stehen, ehe er das Zimmer verlässt. Jack: Wenn du ihn anrührst, wenn du versuchen solltest.. Juliet: [Fest] Das werde ich nicht. Jack: Ihr habt drei Minuten. Damit verlassen er und Tom den OP, gehen in den angrenzenden Raum hinüber, in dem ein Fenster den Blick auf den OP freigibt. Sie sehen, wie Juliet sich auf einen Hocker neben Ben setzt, den Kopf senkt und lauscht, während er zu ihr spricht. Tom wirft Jack einen Blick zu. Tom: Ich wollt mich noch vorstellen, Tom heiß ich. Jack antwortet nicht, wirft ihm nur einen Blick zu. Sieht wieder in den OP hinunter. Dort redet Ben weiter auf Juliet ein. Plötzlich wendet Juliet sich auf dem Hocker etwas von Ben ab, schlägt die Hände vors Gesicht. Tom: Sie kennen sich schon ne Weile. Jack antwortet immer noch nicht. Dann steht Juliet plötzlich auf und verlässt den OP. Jack geht ihr entgegen. Juliet: [Ganz ruhig und beherrscht] Ich schlage vor, dass du jetzt wieder reingehst, Ben narkotisierst und die Sache zu Ende führst. Jack: Sag mir, warum ich das tun sollte. Juliet: Weil ich deinen Freunden bei ihrer Flucht helfen werde. Jack starrt sie an. Juliet dreht sich um und geht. Tom bleibt vor Schreck der Mund offenstehen. Rückblick Juliet steht in einem äußert vornehm ausgestatteten Büro, während ein Mann im Anzug ihr eine Diapräsentation vorführt. Dabei handelt es sich vorrangig um Bilder fröhlicher Menschen vor Bürogebäuden im Grünen. Mr. Alpert: Vielen Dank, Dr. Burke, dass Sie uns die Chance geben, uns vorzustellen. Mittelos Bioscience hat seinen Sitz in Oregon, in der Nähe von Portland.. Ähm.. diese Fotos wirken vielleicht nicht sonderlich originell, aber unsere Leute sind wirklich so fröhlich, und wieso? Weil wir privat finanziert sind. Privates Kapital bedeutet Freiheit. Jedes Wochenende machen wir Unternehmungen in die Umgebung von Portland, die sich hervorragend für Radtouren, Bergwandern und Rafting eignet. Juliet: [Verwirrt] Wissen Sie, als Sie.. als Ihre Firma mich angesprochen hat, da war ich sehr erfreut, aber ich weiß nicht, wieso Sie gerade mich wollen. Mr. Alpert: Es stimmt doch, dass Sie erfolgreich bei der Befruchtung einer männlichen Feldmaus waren. Juliet: [Fast verlegen lächelnd] Allerdings hat er den Fötus nicht geboren. Mr. Alpert: Darf-darf ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen? Juliet: Klar. Er projiziert mehrere MRT-Aufnahmen auf die Leinwand. Mr. Alpert: Was sehen Sie? Juliet steht auf, geht näher an die Leinwand und Mr. Alpert heran. Juliet: Tja, das ist eine menschliche Gebärmutter. Nach dem Zustand des Indometriums zu urteilen würde ich sagen, dass die Frau irgendwas in den 70ern ist. Mr. Alpert: Sie ist erst 26. Juliet: [Überrascht] Was ist mit ihr passiert? Mr. Alpert: Ich biete Ihnen jede Freiheit und unbegrenzte Mittel, um das herauszufinden. Juliet lacht, als halte sie es für einen Scherz. Doch Mr. Alpert scherzt nicht. Mr. Alpert: Wir halten Sie für außergewöhnlich, Dr. Burke, und wir möchten, dass Sie die Führung in einem Team von Spezialisten übernehmen, weil Sie dazu fähig sind. Doch Juliet schüttelt den Kopf. Juliet: Das kann ich nicht. Mr. Alpert: Wieso können Sie nicht? Juliet: Mein Exmann würde das niemals zulassen, er.. Mr. Alpert: Gönnt er Ihnen so eine Chance etwa nicht? Juliet: [Im Versuch, die Tränen, die ihr augenblicklich in die Augen steigen, mit einem scherzhaften Lächeln zu überspielen] Nein, er gönnt mir überhaupt nichts. Er würde dem nie zustimmen. Ich.. Mr. Alpert: Wir könnten versuchen, in Ihrem Namen mit ihm zu reden. Juliet: Vergebene Mühe. Mr. Alpert: Irgendwas wird ihn schon umstimmen können. Juliet: [Verzweifelt spöttisch] Wie wäre es, wenn er von einem Bus überfahren wird? Das würde helfen. Mr. Alpert beobachtet sie aufmerksam. Juliet schlägt die Hände vor das Gesicht und schüttelt den Kopf. Juliet: Das war absolut unpassend. Mr. Alpert: Nein, nein, nein... Juliet: Nein, ich eh... tut mir leid, dass ich Ihre Zeit verschwendet hab. Sie wendet sich zum Gehen, ergreift förmlich die Flucht. Mr. Alpert: Dr. Burke, bitte, Sie-Sie, nein, Sie müssen sich nicht.. Juliet: Nein, es tut mir leid. Egal für was Sie mich auch halten, ich bin es nicht. Ich bin niemand, der führen kann, Mr. Alpert. Ich bin ne Katastrophe. Damit lässt sie Mr. Alpert stehen. Inselabschnitt Zurück auf der Insel geht Juliet forschen Schrittes und mit entschlossener Miene in den Raum, wo die sechs Bildschirme die verschiedenen Teile der Station und des Dschungels überwachen, betrachtet die dargestellten Bilder einen Moment prüfend. Wartet. Und entdeckt schließlich Kate und Sawyer. Beugt sich näher an den Bildschirm heran, dreht an einem Schalter, um das Bild näherzuzoomen. Und entdeckt auch Alex bei den beiden. Juliet: Auch das noch. Ein Mann sitzt vor einem grauen flachen Gebäude Wache und liest in einem Buch, als Sawyer, Kate und Alex sich durch den Dschungel nähern, halb versteckt hinter den Büschen stehenbleiben und zu ihm hinüberblicken. Alex: Karl muss da drin sein. Sawyer: [Fassungslos] Heißt das, du bist dir nicht mal sicher? Alex: Ich hab nur hier noch nicht nachgesehen. Kate: Kennst du den Kerl? Alex: Ja. Sein Name ist Aldo. Sawyer: Aldo? [Sie wirft ihm einen Blick zu, sagt nichts.] Okay, Zuckerschnute, verrätst du mir, wie wir mit einer Pistole und keiner Kugel an ihm vorbeikommen sollen? Kate: Ich hab eine Idee. Sawyer: [Seufzend] Hätt mich auch gewundert. Gleich darauf kommen sie aus den Büschen auf Aldo zu. Kate und Sawyer mit hinter dem Rücken zusammengebundenen Händen, während Alex sie mit einer Pistole vor sich her auf das Gebäude zutreibt. An der Tür prangt ein großes Dharmasymbol. Alex: Mach die Tür auf! Entsetzt springt Aldo auf, greift nach seinem Gewehr. Aldo: Alex? Was zum Teufel soll das? Alex treibt Sawyer und Kate die Treppe zu ihm hinauf. Alex: Sie müssen ausgebrochen sein. Ich hab sie im Dschungel gefangen. Na mach schon auf, Aldo! Aldo: Halt! Moment, jetzt warte mal! Du darfst hier überhaupt nicht rein. Wenn das dein Dad erfährt, bringt er dich um. Kate und Sawyer tauschen einen Blick. Alex: Mein Dad wollte doch, dass sie hierher gebracht werden, zu dir. Vielleicht fragst du mal bei ihm nach. Ich bin mir sicher , er hat grade nichts besseres zu tun. So spöttisch und vorwurfsvoll sie auch klingt, Aldo lässt sich nicht beirren und greift zum Walkie-Talkie. Aldo: [In das Walkie-Talkie] Danny, ich muss Ben sprechen. Pickett: [Durch den Walkie] Wieso?! Aldo: Hör zu, Alex steht vor mir. Hinter seinem Rücken löst Sawyer seine Fesseln. Aldo: Sie hat Austen und Ford gefangen... Da stürzt Sawyer sich auf Aldo und reißt ihn um. Das Walkie-Talkie fällt ihm aus der Hand. Sawyer schnappt sich sein Gewehr. Pickett: [Aus dem Walkie-Talkie] Verdammt, egal was sie sagt, fall nicht drauf rein. Halt sie in Schach, ich bin... Alex zertritt das Walkie-Talkie mit dem Fuß, und Picketts Stimme bricht ab. Keuchend liegt Aldo am Boden und sieht grimmig zu Sawyer auf. Sawyer: Sei bitte nicht sauer auf mich. Wenn du so blöd bist und auf den alten Gefangenentrick reinfällst.. Alex: Wo ist Karl? Aldo: Ich hab keine Ahnung, was du meinst. Kate verdreht die Augen. Kate: Schieß ihm ins Knie. Entsetzt reißt Aldo die Augen auf, während Sawyer sich nicht minder entsetzt zu Kate herumdreht. Sawyer: Was? Da reißt sie ihm das Gewehr auch schon aus der Hand. Kate: Gib mir das Gewehr. Wir haben keine Zeit. Dann mach ich das. Stürzt auf Aldo zu und drückt ihm den Gewehrlauf gegen das Knie. Aldo starrt sie in Panik an. Aldo: Warte, warte. Okay, ich sag es. Er ist am Ende der Halle, Raum 23. Der Schlüssel ist in meiner Hosentasche. Kaum hat er all das gesagt, schlägt Kate ihm mit dem Gewehr gegen den Kopf und er geht zu Boden. Gleich darauf betreten die drei das Gebäude und suchen einen langen graudüsteren Flur nach der benannten Tür ab. Sawyer: Verdammt guter Bluff, Sommersprosse. Ich dachte, du schießt wirklich. Kate: [Ungerührt] Das war kein Bluff. Sawyer starrt sie an. Alex entdeckt die richtige Tür. Alex: Hier ist es! Sawyer nimmt ihr die Pistole aus der Hand, Alex reißt die Tür auf. Ohrenbetäubender Lärm quillt ihnen entgegen, lässt sie zurückzucken, die Augen zusammenkneifen, fast zögern. In dem kleinen Raum gibt es einen großen Bildschirm, über den unablässig Bilder schießen. Darunter eine Blume mit den Worten „Säe guten Samen und du wirst freudig Früchte ernten“, Münzen unter dem Schriftzug: „Alles ändert sich“, gefolgt von Klavieren, Zirkeln und anderen Instrumenten, Bildern von Gesichtern, gemalten, fotografierten, computeranimierten, bunt, schwarz-weiß, gruselig und freundlich... Vor dem Bildschirm gibt es einen Stuhl, daneben einen Tropfständer. Karl sitzt in dem Stuhl, festgekettet, an den Tropf angeschlossen, eine seltsam leuchtende Brille auf der Nase. Die Augen dahinter wollen zuklappen, und scheinen es doch nicht zu können. Er sieht völlig erschöpft aus, am Ende seiner Kräfte, unfähig, auch nur noch aufzunehmen, was da von dem Bildschirm auf ihn einströmt. Während Sawyer und Kate langsam den Raum durchqueren, auf den Bildschirm starren und nicht begreifen können, was sie sehen, läuft Alex zu Karl herum, kniet sich vor ihn und beginnt, die Gurte an seinen Armen und Beinen zu lösen. Sie ist den Tränen nahe. Karl scheint sie nicht einmal zu erkennen. Der Lärm ist ohrenbetäubend. Das nächste Bild ist ein etwas mehr als halber Mond, dann folgen Insekten, Fische, mikroskopische Aufnahmen unter dem Schriftzug: „Wir sind der Grund für unser Leiden“, Karl starrt darauf, seine Augen werden weit. Wieder ein Bild des Monds, dann Spaghetti, ein Vogelnest, ein Auge, ein Tachometer... Auch Kate starrt auf den Bildschirm. Alex quält sich weiter mit den Gurten. Löst die Kanüle vom Tropf aus Karls Arm. Auf dem Bildschirm steht: „Gott liebt Dich wie er Jacob geliebt hat“. Auch Sawyer sieht mit gerunzelter Stirn darauf. Kate wendet sich ab, hilft Alex mit den Gurten. Sawyer starrt weiter auf den Bildschirm. „Denk über Dein Leben nach“, flimmert es darüber. Untermalt von hastig folgenden verschiedensten Bildern. Kate: Sawyer! Hilf uns! Hilf uns! Hilf uns! Sawyer ist so gefesselt, dass er Kate kaum um Hilfe schreien hört, zusammenzuckt, als ihre Stimme endlich zu ihm durchdringt, sich mühsam losreißt und den beiden zu Hilfe eilt. Als Kate Karl die Brille abnimmt, klappen seine Augen zu. Alex kniet immer noch weinend vor ihm. Versucht ihn aufzuwecken, streichelt sein Gesicht, seine Haare. Karl reagiert nicht. Alex: Ist schon gut. Sieh mich an. Sawyer packt ihn, wirft ihn sich über die Schulter, und die drei verlassen eilends das merkwürdige Zimmer. Der entsetzlich laute hektische Lärm schallt ihnen hinterher. Alex: [Draußen auf dem Flur] Sag schon, ist alles okay mit ihm? Sawyer: [Grimmig] Wir haben jetzt deinen Freund gefunden. Wo ist jetzt dein Boot? Aldo ist immer noch bewusstlos, als Pickett und Jason gelaufen kommen. Pickett hockt sich vor ihn und versetzt ihm eine Ohrfeige. Pickett: Idiot! Wo sind sie? Aldo: Ich weiß nicht. Alex ist bei ihnen. Hinter ihnen taucht plötzlich Juliet auf. Juliet: Danny! Sie läuft die Vortreppe zu ihnen hinauf, bleibt vor ihnen stehen. Juliet: Wir werden sie laufen lassen Pickett: [Ungläubig] Laufen lassen? Juliet: Ben will es so. Pickett: Ben wird gerade operiert. Juliet: Er ist aufgewacht. Pickett: [Spöttisch] Ach, er ist aufgewacht, hm? Juliet: Shephard wird die Operation nicht beenden, wenn seine Freunde die Insel nicht verlassen können. Soll Ben sterben? Pickett: Ich weiß, dass Ben lieber sterben würde, als sie laufen zu lassen. Damit zückt er seine Waffe und macht sich wieder auf den Weg. Die anderen bleiben zurück. Juliet sieht ihm nach. Rückblick Juliet betritt ein großes helles Apartment. Rachel sitzt dort auf der Lehne einer großen hellen Couch gleich neben dem Fenster. Rachel: Hi. Wie lief das Gespräch? Juliet: Das war nichts für mich. Rachel: [Enttäuscht] Was? Juliet: Die waren gut. Aber sie sind zu weit weg. Die sitzen in Portland. Rachel: Du hast doch nicht meinetwegen abgesagt? Juliet: [Gespielt unbeschwert] Wieso sollte ich nach Portland ziehen für Forschungen, die sowieso nicht funktionieren werden? Rachel: Weil es funktioniert hat. Juliet starrt sie an. Rachel kann ihr Strahlen nicht mehr länger verbergen. Rachel: Ich bin schwanger. Juliet ist völlig sprachlos. Rachel: [Mit Tränen in den Augen] Ich bin... ich bin schwanger. Juliet: Was, du..? Rachel kramt einen Schwangerschaftstest hervor. Rachel: Hier, hier.. Ich hab auch einen Bluttest gemacht. Ich wollte erst ganz sicher sein, bevor ich's dir sage. Juliet: [Fassungslos] Es hat funktioniert...? Rachel: Ja. Sie kommt zu ihr und nimmt sie in die Arme. Rachel: [Weinend vor Glück] Mein ganzes Leben wollt ich nichts weiter als ein Baby und dank dir krieg ich jetzt eins.. [Juliet, Rachel im Arm, schlägt eine Hand vors Gesicht, kann ebenfalls nicht anders, als zu weinen.] Oh Gott.. und jetzt werd ich noch gesund und alles ist gut. Ich muss gesund werden, damit ich sehe, wie sich der kleine Mistkäfer an seiner Eliteuni macht. Juliet: [Noch immer völlig fassungslos] Du wirst gesund. Natürlich wirst du das. Das wirst du. Rachel: Jetzt kannst du deinem bescheuerten Exmann sagen, er kann sich seine Ethik sonstwohin stecken. Juliet lächelt, ein wenig schüchtern, aber sie lächelt. Edmund verlässt das große Forschungsgebäude, geht eine breite Treppe hinunter zum Fußweg und spricht dabei etwas hitzig ins Handy hinein. Edmund: Weil es mit dir nicht auszuhalten ist. Du bist bösartig. Naja, Mom, du wolltest die Wahrheit hören und es ist die Wahrheit.. Juliet kreuzt seinen Weg. Juliet: Ed! Er bleibt stehen. Edmund: [Ins Handy] Ja ja, ich ruf dich nachher nochmal an, okay? Ja, mach's gut. Er legt auf. Wendet sich schmal lächelnd Juliet zu. Geht zu ihr bis an den Straßenrand hinunter. Edmund: Hallo Jules. Was gibt's? Juliet: Sie ist schwanger. Edmund: Wie bitte? Juliet: Es funktioniert. Rachel ist schwanger. Edmund ist für einen Moment sprachlos. Doch nicht wirklich gerührt, eher geschockt. Und dann ziemlich schnell ziemlich geschäftstüchtig. Edmund: Julie, Julie, das ist... wow. Äh... wir sollten, wir sollten deine Aufzeichnungen durchgehen. Wir müssen die Daten überprüfen, bevor wir... Juliet: Nein. Er wirft ihr einen verwunderten Blick zu. Juliet: Ich habe kein Interesse an einer Veröffentlichung, Ed. Sie ist meine Schwester. Etwas verstimmt geht Edmund weiter, tritt bis knapp auf die Straße. Edmund: Na schön. Wenn du nicht veröffentlichen willst, wieso dann diese... Da kommt ein Bus angerast und reißt ihn mit. Und während die Leute ringsum in Schreck aufschreien und zur Unfallstelle zu laufen beginnen, steht Juliet wie erstarrt. Inselabschnitt Jack operiert nun wieder Ben. Tom sitzt eben dem OP-Tisch auf einem Schemel und atmet etwas heftig. Jack: Alles okay? Tom: Ja. Ich ertrage nur den Anblick von Blut nicht so gut Jack: Tja, dann solltest du dir das hier vielleicht lieber nicht ansehen. Er hält ein Stück gerade entferntes blutverschmiertes Gewebe hoch. Tom verzieht das Gesicht und bemüht sich hastig, woanders hinzusehen. Jack: [Ungerührt] Wenn ihr die Insel wirklich verlassen könnt, wieso bringt ihr ihn nicht in ein Krankenhaus? Wozu dieser ganze Zirkus? Tom: Weil wir, seit dem Tag, als sich der Himmel violett gefärbt hat... Plötzlich schießt eine Blutfontäne unter Jacks Fingern hervor. Entsetzt starrt er darauf. Gleich darauf fängt der Herzmonitor an, hektischer zu piepen. Tom sieht alarmiert auf. Tom: Was zum Teufel ist passiert?! Jack: Ich hab grade eine Arterie verletzt. Tom: Hattest du das nicht schon getan? Jack: Ja, nur, da war's mit Absicht. Tom: Oh... kriegst du's wieder hin? Jack: Mist. Er schüttelt den Kopf und versucht grimmig Herr der Lage zu werden. Kate, Alex, Sawyer und Karl erreichen ein Stück Strand, an dem tatsächlich ein kanuähnliches Boot liegt. Während Kate sich um Karl kümmert, machen Alex und Sawyer sich an dem Boot zu schaffen. Kate: Karl? Karl, hörst du, du musst jetzt gehn? Sawyer: Schicker Kahn. Alex: Hilf mir. Kate: [zu Karl] Okay? Kannst du stehn? Sie zerren das Boot Richtung Ufer. Kate: [zu Karl] Okay. Komm mit. Komm mit. Sawyer: Also, du bist die Tochter vom Chef, ja? Wer hätte das gedacht. Alex sieht ihn an, sagt aber nichts. Sawyer läuft zurück zu Kate, die keuchend versucht, Karl auf den Beinen zu halten. Sawyer hilft ihr, ihn zum Boot zu tragen. Sawyer: Nicht so hektisch, Jungchen. Wir machen nur nen kleinen Törn. Alex: Vorsichtig. Sawyer: [Hebt Karl hoch] Ich leg dich jetzt ins Boot, alles klar? Alex: Warte, warte [zu Karl] Alles okay? Als er und Alex Karl vorsichtig auf den Boden des Bootes legen, wacht Karl auf, sieht an Sawyer vorbei. Karl: Danny... Sawyer: Nein, Sawyer. Karl: Danny! Alex sieht auf. Sawyer dreht sich um. Da kommt Pickett mit der Pistole schussbereit in der Hand über den Strand auf sie zugehumpelt. Zielt auf Sawyer. Der lässt vom Boot ab und geht grimmig auf ihn zu. Pickett entsichert seine Waffe. Da springt Kate vor und läuft zu Sawyer hinüber. Kate: Nein! Hinter ihnen taucht plötzlich Juliet auf. Juliet: Danny! Pickett fährt herum. Und Juliet drückt ohne Zögern ab. Pickett geht zu Boden. Zurück im OP bemüht sich Jack nach wie vor, die Blutung zu stillen. Tom sieht aufgeregt zu. Tom: Wie sieht's aus? Ist es... Jack: Ich kann nichts sehen. Tom: Was? Jack: Ich kann nichts sehen. Es blutet zu stark. Okay, komm her! Tom rührt sich nicht. Jack: Tom, wenn du nicht sofort herkommst, wird er sterben! Zurück am Strand stehen Sawyer und Kate noch immer schockiert nebeneinander. Pickett liegt am Boden und rührt sich nicht mehr. Alex hockt neben Karl am Boot. Juliet steckt ihre Waffe wieder ein. Geht zu Pickett hinüber. Wirft Kate und Sawyer einen Blick zu. Juliet: Los. Die beiden rühren sich nicht. Juliet: Macht das ihr wegkommt. Sawyer ist der erste, der sich losreißen kann. Sawyer: Tun wir, was sie sagt. Da kommt auch in Kate und Alex Bewegung. Gemeinsam schieben sie das Boot zum Wasser. Kate: Na los. Juliet: Du nicht, Alex. Alle halten inne. Alex starrt Juliet an. Juliet: [Ungerührt] Du musst bleiben. Alex: Wieso? Juliet: Wir wissen wie dein Vater ist und er wird Karl nur verschonen, wenn du hier bist, wenn er wieder zu sich kommt. Alex kann es nicht fassen. Sie steht wie erstarrt. Juliet: Tut mir wirklich leid, Alex. Alex senkt den Kopf, versucht nicht zu weinen, geht zu Karl hinüber, kniet sich vor ihn. Karl: Hi, Alex. Alex: Hey. Karl: Ich hab dich vermisst. Alex: Ich weiß. Ich hab dich auch vermisst. [Sie streicht ihm die Haare aus der verschwitzten Stirn.] Du musst jetzt weg von hier... aber bald sehen wir uns wieder, okay? Karl: Ich liebe dich. Sie küsst ihn. Karl: Ich werd jetzt schlafen gehn. Alex lächelt, nickt, steht auf, tritt zurück. Kate und Sawyer greifen nach dem Boot. Schieben es weiter zum Wasser. Juliet: Wartet. Die beiden halten inne. Juliet sieht Kate an. Hält ihr das Walkie-Talkie hin. Im OP steht Tom jetzt neben Jack und versucht ihm zu helfen, ohne dabei wirklich hinzusehen. Jack: Vorsichtig. Gut, Vorsicht. Bens Herzschlag ist gefährlich hoch und scheint immer noch schneller zu werden. Tom bemerkt es nur zu gut. Tom: Warte, warte... Jack: Halt es ruhig, verdammt. Halt es ruhig. Plötzlich erwacht das Walkie-Talkie zum Leben und Kates Stimme schallt durch den Raum. Kate: Jack, kannst du mich hören? Jack sieht auf, sieht Tom an. Jack: Okay, hol es mir. Tom starrt ihn nur an. Jack: Das Walkie-Talkie.. hol es her. Tom: Dann kann ich nicht absaugen.. Jack: [laut] Hol es her! Tom greift nach dem Walkie-Talkie, hält es vor Jack. Jack: Ja, ich hör dich, Kate. Alles okay bei dir? Kate: Ja, ich... wir haben ein Boot. Sie lassen uns weg von hier. Jack: Wer ist bei euch? Kate: Die blonde Frau. Jack: Also seid ihr gerettet, du und Sawyer? Kate: Ja, ja. Jack: Dann erzähl sie mir. Kate: [Verwirrt] Was soll ich erzählen? Jack: Am ersten Tag, am Strand, nach dem Absturz... die Geschichte, die ich dir erzählt habe.. Wenn ihr in Sicherheit seid, erzähl sie mir. Tom: Findest du wirklich, das ist die richtige Gelegenheit, sich.. Jack: Halt die Klappe! Kate beginnt angespannt zu erzählen und wird dabei immer emotionaler. Kate: Es ging.. um ne Operation an ner jungen Frau. Du hast Mist gebaut. Dir ist'n Fehler passiert. [Im OP wirft Tom Jack einen stirngerunzelten Blick zu. Jack operiert weiter und ist auf nichts als Kates Stimme konzentriert] Du hast irgendwas am Rücken verletzt und die Nerven kamen raus..[Am Strand stehen Juliet und Sawyer um Kate herum und starren sie an.] Du hast erzählt, dass du solche Angst hattest.. [Fast fängt Kate bei diesen Worten an zu weinen.] ..und dass diese Angst dich fast.. gelähmt hat.. [Auch Jack hat Tränen in den Augen, blinzelt nicht, operiert einfach immer weiter] ..und du nicht wusstest, was du tun solltest.. also hast du bis fünf gezählt.. [Kates Stimme bricht. Sawyer beobachtet sie mit grimmiger Miene.] ..danach hattest du keine Angst mehr.. [In diesem Moment fängt Bens Herz wieder ruhig und gleichmäßig an zu schlagen. Jack sieht auf, sieht zum Monitor hinüber.] ...sie war einfach weg... [Kate weint.] Du hast es hingekriegt. Du hast sie gerettet. Tom beobachtet Jack. Juliet und Sawyer beobachten Kate. Die schlägt eine Hand vor das Gesicht. Jack holt hinter seinem Mundschutz tief Luft. Nickt Tom zu und hebt seinen Arm mit dem Walkie-Talkie näher zu sich heran. Jack: Eine Sache musst du mir versprechen, Kate. Kate: [Weinend] Jack... Jack: [Energisch] Versprich mir, dass ihr nie versuchen werdet, mich zu befreien. Kommt nie wieder hierher. Kate: Jack, wo bist du – Jack: [Zu Tom] Schalt es aus. Kate: Bitte! Jack? Jack bitte, sag mir, wo du bist. Tom starrt Jack an. Und schaltet das Walkie-Talkie aus. Kate schließt die Augen. Juliet betrachtet sie mitfühlend. Sawyer nimmt ihr vorsichtig das Walkie-Talkie aus der Hand. Sawyer: [leise] Der Wind wird stärker. Brechen wir auf. Er gibt Juliet das Walkie-Talkie. Kate streicht sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, atmet einmal tief durch, nickt. Sawyer: Na los. Kate: Okay. Gemeinsam schieben sie das Boot ins Wasser, springen rein und fahren los. Kate hisst das Segel, dann fangen beiden an zu paddeln. Steuern auf die andere Insel zu, deren grüne Berge von Nebel verhüllt sind. Alex und Juliet sehen ihnen nach. Rückblick Juliet steht im Leichenschauhaus vor der Bahre, auf der Edmund unter einem Tuch liegt. Ein Leichenbestatter kommt auf sie zu. Bleibt neben ihr stehen. Leichenbestatter: Sie müssen diese Formulare unterzeichnen, aber lassen sie sich Zeit. Es hat keine Eile. Juliet: Danke. Der Leichenbestatter geht und lässt sie allein. Juliet geht zum Nebentisch hinüber, auf dem er die Formulare abgelegt hat, greift nach dem Stift, zögert, sieht zu Edmunds Bahre hinüber, schlägt die Hände vor das Gesicht und fängt an zu weinen. Inselabschnitt Ben liegt nun mit einem weißen Mullverband auf der Operationswunde auf dem OP-Tisch. Sein Herzschlag ist gleichmäßig und ruhig. Jack steht im angrenzenden Raum hinter der Glasscheibe und sieht auf ihn herunter. Juliet kommt herein und stellt sich neben ihn, sieht ebenfalls auf Ben herunter. Juliet: Hast du es geschafft, den Tumor zu entfernen? Jack: [Leise] Ja. Ihr solltet ne Biopsie machen, um zu sehen, ob er bösartig ist. Juliet antwortet nicht. Angespannt sehen sie beide weiter in den OP hinunter. Jack: [Leise] Und was jetzt? Soll ich wieder in meine Zelle gehen? Juliet: Bis sie entscheiden, was mit dir geschehen soll. Jack: "Sie"... [Er schüttelt den Kopf. Sieht sie an.] Was hat er gesagt? Juliet: Was meinst du? Jack: Ben... was hat dich dazu gebracht, Bens Leben retten zu wollen? Juliet: Es ist nicht wichtig, was er gesagt hat. Jack: [Hitzig] Mir ist es wichtig. Nach allem, was ich hier durchmachen musste, schuldest du mir eine Antwort. Also, was hat er zu dir gesagt? Er sieht aufgebracht zu ihr hinüber. Juliet sieht aus, als wollte sie zu weinen anfangen. Rückblick Juliet sitzt immer noch neben Edmunds Bahre im Leichenschauhaus. Ein Mann kommt auf sie zu, hält ihr eine Packung Taschentücher hin. Lächelt. Es ist Ethan. Ethan: Taschentuch? Juliet: Vielen Dank. Danke. [Sie sieht vorsichtig und etwas verlegen zu ihm auf.] Kennen wir uns irgendwoher? Da kommt noch jemand hereinspaziert. Mr. Alpert: Guten Tag, Dr. Burke. Juliet: [Verwirrt] Mr. Alpert? Mr. Alpert: Es tut mir leid, dass Sie.. so einen schweren Verlust erlitten haben. Juliet: Was tun Sie denn hier? Mr. Alpert: Ich hab von dem Unfall aus den Nachrichten erfahren. Ihr Büro hat mir gesagt, dass Sie hier sind. Ich wollte Ihnen nur.. mein Beileid ausdrücken, persönlich. Bevor wir nach Portland zurückkehren. Juliet weiß nicht, wie ihr geschieht, sieht ihn nur immer weiter sprachlos an. Mr. Alpert deutet auf Ethan. Mr. Alpert: Das ist mein Kollege Ethan. Ethan: [Lächelnd] Ich freu mich, dass wir uns kennenlernen. Juliet achtet kaum auf ihn, starrt auf die Bahre. Juliet: Ein Bus hat ihn überfahren. Mr. Alpert: Ich weiß. Es heißt, Sie waren dabei, als es passiert ist. Es muss schrecklich für Sie... Juliet: Nein. Nein, in unserem Gespräch, da sagte ich, dass ich will, dass er von einem Bus überfahren wird... Mr. Alpert: Dr. Burke, ich verstehe, dass sie gerade ein wenig durcheinander sind, aber das war nur ein tragischer Unfall. Geben Sie sich nicht die Schuld daran. An so eine Formulierung hab ich gar keine Erinnerung. Doch damit kann er sie nicht beruhigen. Juliet: Weswegen sind Sie hier, Mr. Alpert? Mr. Alpert: Ich weiß.. dass das nicht gerade der perfekte Zeitpunkt ist, aber wir.. wir wollten nochmal bekräftigen, wie sehr wir Sie wollen. Dr. Burke, geben Sie uns sechs Monate. Sie könnten noch vor der Niederkunft Ihrer Schwester wieder hier sein. Juliet: Woher wissen Sie, dass meine Schwester.. Mr. Alpert: Bei der Auswahl unserer Kandidaten gehen wir sehr gründlich vor. Juliet zögert. Sieht zur Bahre hinüber, dann wieder Mr. Alpert an. Juliet: Könnte meine Schwester bei mir wohnen? Mr. Alpert: Kaum möglich. Die Firma liegt abgeschieden. Sie hätte keinen Zugang zu medizinischer Versorgung. Juliet: Aber es ist Portland. Da gibt es doch viele Krankenhäuser, wieso wäre das... Mr. Alpert: Ehrlich gesagt.. sind wir nicht direkt in Portland. Verwirrt starrt Juliet ihn an. Inselabschnitt Zurück zum OP. Jack sieht Juliet aufgebracht an. Jack: Was hat er zu dir gesagt? Einen Moment lang schweigt Juliet noch. Starrt in den OP hinunter. Schluckt. Juliet: [Leise] Ich bin jetzt seit drei Jahren auf dieser Insel, Jack...3 Jahre, 2 Monate und 28 Tage. Jack starrt sie an. Juliet kämpft mit den Tränen. Juliet: Er hat gesagt, dass, wenn ich... ihn am Leben lasse und wenn ich dir helfe... dass er mich dann endlich von hier weglässt. Sie wirft ihm einen Blick zu, dann dreht sie sich um und geht. Entsetzt starrt Jack ihr nach. ---- Aufgeschrieben von Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte